Guarde essa idéia
by Erica Lane Kent
Summary: Tradução da fic da cheering charm - baseada no desenho da Copa das Casas do Muddgutts, no ponto de vista da Hermione.


**_Guarde Essa Idéia _**

**Original:** Hold that thought

**Autora: **cheering charm

------------------------------------

Você não vai acreditar no dia que eu tive.

Um zumbido gentil de alegria me recebeu enquanto eu entrava no Salão Principal para tomar café essa manhã. Uma olhada rápida pelo aposento me disse que a maioria dos estudantes tinha decidido dormir até mais tarde hoje. Os exames tinham acabado, os N.I.E.M's terminados, e não havia nada que precisava ser feito. Ao menos que você fosse monitora-chefe, é claro, e tivesse que manter sua reputação com um trabalho árduo. Apenas mais uma semana, graças ao Senhor.

Eu sei, eu sei, eu estou tão surpresa quanto você por causa da minha antipatia pela posição de poder que eu lutei com tanto ardor durante toda minha carreira em Hogwarts. Mas depois de ser monitora por dois anos e monitora-chefe por um, a responsabilidade começa a ficar tediosa de verdade. Só uma vez eu gostaria de andar pelos corredores sem ter que repreender um primeiranista irrefutavelmente irritante.

Seria pedir demais dormir até tarde ao invés de acordar no meio da madrugada para um encontro com a McGonagall? Todos os dias! Isso é de arrasar qualquer um. Sem falar das rondas noturnas. Eu perdi a conta de quantos casais, em posições comprometedoras, eu surpreendi. Depois de vários encontros tão prómixos, eu considerei seriamente a idéia de dar a mim mesma um feitiço de memória. Os mais frequente e recente desses encontros envolve Millicent e Goyle. Deus, o café não parece mais tão apetitoso; acho que vou vomitar.

Eu suspirei e me sentei na mesa quase vazia da Grifnória. Eu sei que a maioria das pessoas não gosta de mim por uma razão ou outra. Irritante, chata, sabe-tudo, essas são palavras frequentemente usadas pra me descrever. É claro, há outras, mas elas não são para companhias educadas. Oh, com certeza, eu tenho o meu círculo de amigos, e a maioria dos grifnórios gostam de mim também. Gina, minha melhor amiga, acha que eu preciso relaxar e me divertir um pouco. Rony me diz isso já há anos. E Harry apenas vai com a maré. Ele balança a cabeça e sorri ou ri com as minhas manias irritantes. Eu o amo por isso.

Eu vim a perceber entretanto que Gina e Rony estão certos. Eu realmente preciso relaxar e me divertir mais. Enquanto a formatura se aproxima cada vez mais eu percebo que uma parte incrível da minha vida está terminando. Eu gastei boa parte do tempo durante minhas rondas noturnas pensando nas minhas experiências aqui e sob essa reflexão uma coisa tem faltado: diversão. Não interprete mal, eu tive diversão, mas a que eu estou falando é o tipo de diversão do Fred e do Jorge. Pregando peças, fugindo das broncas, brincando com jogos quando era hora de estudo, esse tipo de coisa. Até mesmo ficar acordada até tarde da noite, conversando sobre os garotos e dando risadinhas. Eu apenas não consigo dar risadinhas. Eu tentei.

O que me leva ao meu outro problema… garotos. Vamos encarar, não há muito o que uma garota setimanista possa escolher. Eu não faço o tipo que namora garotos mais novos que eu. Maturidade é um problema para garotos da minha idade, eu nem consigo imaginar a disparidade de maturidade entre eu e um garoto mais novo. Então isso leva aos setimanistas. Todos da Sonserina estão fora, por razões óbvias. Os garotos da Lufa-lufa são um tanto vazios para o meu gosto; não há nenhum Cedrico Diggory naquele bando, disso eu tenho certeza. Eu conheço o Ernie Macmillan bem demais por ele ser monitor-chefe para ter algum interesse romântico nele. Ninguém da Corvinal conversaria comigo sobre o clima do dia desde que eu terminei com Anthony Goldstein ano passado. Não tem como dizer o que ele andou falando sobre mim. Eu não posso fazer nada se ele gostava de mim mais do que eu dele!

Então isso leva os grifnórios. Rony está namorando a Luna, fora o fato de que ele não seria uma opção mesmo se não estivesse. Dino está namorando Lilá, Simas está namorando uma sextanista da Corvinal e Neville está namorando Hannah Abbott. Isso leva a Harry, que tem problemas muito mais preocupantes em mente do que arrumar uma namorada. Sem contar o fato que ele nunca expressou interesse algum em mim fora o de melhor amigo.

Eu olhei para cima mordendo minha torrada para ver Lilá e Parvati entrarem no Salão, dando risadinhas como sempre. Elas disseram "Oi" e se sentaram alguns lugares longe de mim. Eu acho que insultei seus "olhos interiores" vezes demais.

"Oi, Hermione," Lilá disse, sem muito entusiasmo, virando-se para continuar sua conversa cheia de risadinhas com Parvati.

"Bom dia," eu respondi, fazendo um esforço para ser animada. Como duas garotas de 17 anos ainda dão risadinhas e lançam olhares provocantes aos garotos como se elas tivessem 13? Eu rolei os olhos e pensei, mais uma semana, mais uma semana.

Uma grande coruja das torres veio voando e pousou na mesa na minha frente. Simultaneamente, eu coloquei cinco nuques na bolsinha de couro presa na sua perna e peguei o Profeta Diário de sua garra esticada. Depois de tomar um gole de suco de abóbora, o que eu então deixei de lado, ela soltou um pio suave, abriu as asas e voou pelo ar em direção a janela; batendo a asa na cabeça de Parvati enquanto voava. Ela cuspiu o suco e molhou as suas próprias roupas e eu me segurei para não rir, rapidamente pegando o jornal e abrindo-o.

"Por que você lê esse jornal estúpido? Você já age como se soubesse tudo. O que mais você pode aprender?" Pavarti disse com raiva.

Eu abaixei o canto do jornal e a examinei. "Wow, Parvati! Isso foi venenoso até mesmo para os seus padrões. Apenas levou sete anos pra você me dizer o queacha de mim. Fiquei impressionada." Eu estiquei o jornal de volta e tentei ignorar os sussurros frenéticos para Lilá.

Me dá um tempo.

De trás do papel eu disse, "Me diga Parvati, a razão pela qual você não gosta de mim é porque o Harry nunca mostrou interesse algum em você?" Eu sorri com o silêncio. Eu achei que aquilo calaria a boca delas. Eu abaixei o papel para ve-la me encarando com o que eu tenho certeza que ela pensou que fosse um olhar de puro ódio. Mas honestamente eu achei que parecia que ela estava com problema de gases. "Porque você sabe, Harry construiu sua própria idéia com relação a você. Eu nem precisei dizer que você era superficial e presunçosa. Ele percebeu isso depois do seu _único _encontro em Hogsmeade."

Agora, eu não pude fazer nada a não ser rir do olhar na cara dela; o que com certeza a fez ficar ainda mais brava. Aquilo só me fez rir com mais força. Ainda bem, Harry e Rony apareceram nessa hora e se sentaram na minha frente.

"Oi," Rony disse, ainda não completamente acordado. Seu cabelo estava apontando para todas as direções. Ele obviamente não tinha tomado banho.

"Bom dia, Hermione," Harry disse, colocando ovos em seu prato.

"Bom dia, Harry," eu disse com doçura, olhando para Parvati. Segurando uma risada, eu levantei meu jornal.

"'Dia Lilá, Parvati," Harry disse.

Sem resposta.

"O que há de errado com vocês?" Eu ouvi Harry perguntar.

"Pergunte à Hermione," Parvati replicou.

Novamente, eu abaixei o topo do meu jornal e examinei Harry. "Parvati ainda tem uma queda por você." Eu voltei o jornal para sua posição anterior.

Um som de talher batendo na mesa e um audível "_ARGGG_," recepcionaram essa frase.

Bom, elas estão indo embora, pensei.

Com a boca cheia de comida pelo som de sua voz, Rony disse, "Isso foi baixo."

Para não ver, uma vez mais, as horríveis maneiras de Rony à mesa, eu continuei com o papel levantado e respondi. "Você está sempre me dizendo que eu preciso relaxar e me divertir mais. Isso foi muito engraçado." Eu dobrei o papel para que ficasse só uma página aberta e coloquei-o na mesa. "Você tem que admitir, ela é um alvo fácil. Não é como se ela gostasse de mim, afinal de contas."

"Ela só está com inveja de você, Hermione," Rony replicou de modo trivial.

Se eu estivesse bebendo eu teria cuspido tudo nele por causa dessa frase completamente ridícula. "Não, ela acha que sou uma vaca. Por que eu deveria desaponta-la?"

"Beleza, você quem sabe, Hermione," Rony disse sarcástico.

Ele e Harry então, é claro, começaram a conversar sobre a partida de Quadribol de hoje; Grifnória versus Sonserina, cujo vencedor ganharia o Torneio de Quadribol. A Grifnória havia vencido nos últimos dois anos e nós estávamos muito determinados em manter desse jeito. Nesse ponto eu só presto a atenção necessária para não perder os ocasionais, "Você não acha, Hermione?" Entretanto, pra variar um pouco, eles estão completamente perdidos na conversa e se esquecem que eu existo.

"Enquanto Draco for o apanhador nós vamos vencer com certeza," Rony disse petulante. "Você é um apanhador muito melhor do que ele, Harry."

Eu devo ter feito algum ruído, eu não tenho muita certeza. Mas eu realmente notei quando os dois pararam de conversar e de comer, e estavam me encarando. "O que foi?" Eu disse olhando de um pro outro.

Rony tinha uma expressão no rosto que poderia derreter aço e Harry parecia perplexo. "O que foi?" eu disse sem paciência.

"Você acha que Malfoy é melhor apanhador do que o Harry?"

"_NÃO!_ Eu não disse isso."

"Então o que foi aquele ruído que você fez?" Harry perguntou.

"Eu não percebi que eu fiz ruido algum," Eu respondi sincera.

"Bom, você fez."

"Desculpa, não foi com intenção."

Eu percebo agora que é nesse momento que eu _devia_ ter permanecido de boca fechada. Mas como você vê, eu tenho essa fraqueza... eu odeio quando as pessoas acham que eu estou errada... sobre qualquer coisa, até mesmo um esporte que eu particularmente não me importo nem um pouco.

Especialmente quando Rony acha que estou errada.

Eu acho que a essa hora eu já aprendi a lição…

"Malfoy é mesmo ruim assim ou vocês o odeiam tanto que não conseguem ver que ele é bom?"

Rony me lançou um olhar que eu tenho certeza que ele acreditou que fosse um olhar muito significativo. Ele aparentemente não tem a mínima idéia de que suas expressões _significativas _não tem efeito algum sobre mim. "Por que você está defendendo o Malfoy?"

"Eu não estou defendendo o Malfoy. Só estou tentando entender seu ponto de vista."

Rony balançou a cabeça, "Eu pensei que ir ao Baile de Inverno com o Krum fosse o mais baixo que você pudesse chegar, mas isso é o mais baixo dos baixos. Pensar que Malfoy é melhor do que o Harry é a última traição."

"Rony, eu nunca disse que eu pensei que Malfoy era melhor que o Harry…"

"Ela está certa. Ela não disse isso, Rony," Harry interferiu.

"Porém eu realmente acho que Malfoy é um apanhador melhor do que vocês acreditam."

"O que você sabe? Você nem gosta de Quadribol!" Rony exclamou.

"Só porque eu não gosto não quer dizer que eu não entendo ou que eu não possa discernir quem é um jogador bom e quem não é." Rony estava me olhando com um olhar crítico então eu disse, na verdade só pra irrita-lo ainda mais, "O que foi? Eu usei uma palavra grande demais pra você? Discernir: perceber o que acontece, discernir."

Eu pensei que Rony iria explodir, "Eu sei o que discernir quer dizer, Hermione!"

"Só checando."

Eu olhei para Harry que estava tentando, sem sucesso, me dizer de uma forma não verbal para parar de atormentar o Rony. A última coisa que o time precisava era que Rony estivesse distraído no jogo. Ele era um bom goleiro, até mesmo eu posso admitir isso. Mas, "mentalmente resistente" não são palavras para descreve-lo. Então, para fazer Harry feliz, eu decidi ser a motivação de Rony ao invés de seu obstáculo.

Eu olhei ao redor do Salão Principal e disse desinteressada, "Eu me pergunto onde está o Simas. Eu preciso fazer uma aposta no jogo de hoje."

Rony engasgou com o suco. "O quê? Você vai fazer uma aposta? Você nunca aposta!"

"Eu ouvi dizer que Simas está dando créditos excedentes pro Harry pegando o pomo mas a Sonserina ainda ganhando."

Eu olhei para Harry que havia abaixado a cabeça numa derrota resignada.

"Você está apostando contra a Grifnória?" Rony disse com desprezo.

"Eu acho que, tecnicamente, eu estou apostando contra você. Depois de tudo, se a Sonserina ainda ganhar com o Harry pegando o pomo, isso significa que você deixou entrar gols demais."

Se a vida real fosse um desenho, estaria saindo tanta fumaça das orelhas de Rony que qualquer um pensaria que o Expresso de Hogwarts estava passando por dentro de sua cabeça.

Eu odeio admitir isso, mas eu estava me divertindo _demais._

Rony estava tão furioso que ele não conseguia formular uma simples sílaba. Ele estava me encarando de boca aberta. Claramente eu tinha cruzado alguma linha.

Ele vai me agradecer mais tarde, eu prometo.

"Não se enfureça comigo! Simas é o único que está acrescentando créditos extras. Ele é o único que não acredita que você possa defender gols o suficiente."

Tudo bem, talvez eu tenha ido um _pouquinho _longe demais. Agora era hora de motivação.

"Eu vou te dizer uma coisa, Rony. Vou apostar com você ao invés do Simas."

Isso animou Rony e Harry bem de leve. "O que quer dizer?" Rony perguntou.

"Eu vou fazer uma aposta com você. Se você vencer, você pode fazer com que eu façaalgo bem embaraçoso. Se eu vencer, eu vou fazer com que _você _faça algo embaraçoso."

Rony estreitou os olhos. Eu quase podia ver as máquinas trabalhando na cabeça dele pra ver se eu estava trapaceando de algum modo. Eu não estava.

"Eu topo."

"Ótimo. Então, a aposta é essa. Eu acho que a Sonserina vai ganhar mas o Harry vai pegar o pomo. Se isso acontecer, eu venço. Se a Grifnória ganhar e o Harry pegar o pomo, você vence. Qualquer outra coisa como Malfoy pegando o pomo, ninguém vence. Parece justo pra você?"

"A Sonserina não vai ganhar," Rony disse veemente.

"Você é o único que pode assegurar isso, Rony," Eu disse docemente.

"Então, o que eu tenho que fazer se você vencer?"

"Você tem que usar um distintivo pelo resto de nossos dias aqui na escola que diz "Malfoy é Meu Herói!"

"Nem pensar, Hermione!"

"Você prefere correr nu pelo Salão Principal durante o jantar?"

"Não," Rony disse furiosamente.

"Bom, essas são as suas escolhas."

"Tudo bem. Fico com o distintivo."

"Ótimo," Eu disse me levantando pra sair.

"Onde você pensa que vai? Você ainda não descobriu o seu castigo ainda."

"Oh, certo," Eu disse me sentando de novo. Tentei olhar pra Rony como se eu estivesse completamente despreocupada com o que seria minha tarefa embaraçosa. Mas, pra ser sincera, eu estava mais do que um pouco preocupada. Essa seria a chance de Rony finalmente se vingar de todas as discussões e brigas que tivemos ao longo dos anos.

Ele estava me olhando com as sombrancelhas franzidas, obviamente tentando pensar em algo muito bom. Ele olhou pro Harry pra pedir ajuda, que estava ocupado comendo seus ovos. Eu juro que vi uma lâmpada se acender acima da cabeça dele quando seu rosto se abriu num enorme sorriso.

Ele juntou as mãos e esfregou-as com expectativa. "Se eu vencer, você tem que beijar o Harry, imediatamente depois da partida, na frente da escola inteira."

"_O QUÊ!"_ Harry e eu exclamamos juntos.

"Não me coloque no meio dos seus problemas," Harry disse vigorosamente.

"Eu _não _vou beijar o Harry!"

"O que há de errado em me beijar?" Harry disse ofendido.

Eu movi a minha mão em sinal de 'não é esse o problema', "Tenho certeza que você beija muito bem, Harry. Mas não é algo que eu queira fazer na frente de centenas de pessoas."

"O que precisamente faz disso uma tarefa embaraçosa," Rony disse em triunfo.

Eu me sentei atordoada. Eu não conseguia acreditar que Rony tinha tirado o melhor de mim. Ele não podia ter pensado em algo mais horripilante pra eu fazer. Não tinha nada a ver com Harry. Depois de tudo, eu admito que já pensei em como seria beija-lo no passado. Mas beija-lo na frente da escola toda? Isso não é uma fantasia; é meu pior pesadelo.

Pra minha grande surpresa, eu me ouvi dizendo, "Você venceu."

Rony se levantou e ergueu o pulso. "Isso!" Ele andou pra fora do salão. Harry estava sentado lá me encarando com uma expressão estranha no rosto.

"O que você estava fazendo discutindo com Rony desse jeito?"

Eu olhei em direção a Rony que tinha parado para conversar com Colin Creevey. Ele sorriu abertamente, deu uns tapinhas nas costas do Colin, virou-se pra mim e acenou. Eu olhei de volta para Harry, "Não se preocupe com o Campeonato de Quadribol, Harry. Você tem o goleiro mais motivado do mundo. Você pode me agradecer depois."

Tinham se passado três horas desde o café da manhã, mas parecia mais como três minutos. Pra quem nunca aguardou com interesse qualquer evento de esporte, eu estava certamente ansiando por essa partida de Quadribol. O que em nome de Merlin eu estava pensando? Não havia jeito de Rony perder esse jogo. Ele provavelmente vai expulsar a Sonserina inteira só pra me mostrar que eu estava errada. Se ele fizer isso, eu vou ter certeza de destacar que _eu _fui o fator motivador por trás de seu brilho. Isso iria deixa-lo completamente irritado. Essa idéia me fez sorrir.

Não há razão alguma pela qual eu gosto de deixar o Rony furioso, é sério, eu mesma já me perguntei os motivos. Houve uma época que eu gostava do Rony, por cerca de cinco minutos, pra falar a verdade. Então nós discutimos sobre alguma coisa (essas coisas sempre parecem andar juntas) e a idéia voou da minha memória em horror. Eu apenas não conseguia me imaginar namorando alguém que goste de discutir comigo como o Rony sempre faz.

Então tem o Harry. Harry, Harry, Harry. Eu não sei o que pensar sobre ele. Ele é meu melhor amigo, pra ter certeza, e a única pessoa de Hogwarts que gosta de mim apesar dos meus defeitos. Houve momentos em que eu pensei que ele estava prestes a me dizer algo importante, algo que ele queria que eu escutasse. Então alguém, geralmente o Rony ou a Gina, aparecia e o momento ia embora. Ás vezes eu me pergunto se ele não planejou inconscientemente que as coisas acontecessem assim para que ele não tivesse que dizer o quequeria.

Eu amo Harry? Com todo o meu coração. Eu não posso imaginar minha vida sem ele. Mas eu também amo o Rony, de um jeito um tanto estranho, e não posso imaginar minha vida sem ele também. Eu nunca tive o típico salto do estômago quando eu vejo o Harry. Meu coração não acelera. Eu não perco a sequência dos meus pensamentos. Ele é só o velho e bom Harry.

Não tem como dizer que ele não é gostoso. (Eu não consigo acreditar que estou dizendo isso sobre o Harry!) Não é a toa que a Parvati é tão afim dele. A maioria das garotas da escola é. E, como eu disse antes, eu mesma já pensei nele assim, de um modo bem vívido pra falar a verdade. Isso realmente não pode ser evitado. Já que, como eu disse, ele é gostoso. E eu tenho certeza que todas as conversas sobre ele vindas das garotas (especialmente Parvati) têm de algum modo se infiltrado na minha mente. E como resultado, quando eu sonho acordada com garotos, é geralmente no Harry que eu estou pensando.

Eu me pergunto o quão bom o Harry é em Oclumência... Se ele fosse tão bom quanto Snape, ele definitivamente saberia de vários dos meus sonhos quentes. Eu tive um faz uns dias enquanto eu assistia Rony e Harry jogarem xadrez bruxo no salão comunal. Vamos dizer que, na minha mente, a rainha tomava o rei na maior boa vontade. Merlin, eu to corando... continuando.

Talvez eu realmente goste do Harry de uma maneira menos platônica. Talvez eu esteja em negação. Talvez eu não queira arruinar a nossa amizade. Talvez eu receie que ele não se sinta do mesmo jeito. Talvez eu não veja como ele gostaria de mim se ele pode ter qualquer garota que ele queira. Talvez eu só não queira pensar sobre isso. Depois de tudo, ele é _só _o Harry.

Então, aqui estou eu, caminhando até a minha execução. Era um belo dia, afinal. O céu estava claro com apenas algumas nuvens fofas, o sol brilhava, havia uma leve brisa que eu tinha certeza que se tornaria um vento forte quando chegasse nas arquibancadas a 50 pés do chão. Eu devia ter feito um rabo com meu cabelo.

Eu subi os degraus e fui em direção à última fila. Eu pensei, talvez, que se Harry e Rony não conseguissem me encontrar depois do jogo, a aposta estaria acabada. Eu sei que era só uma idéia, mas eu estava desesperada! Eu nunca tive o sonho de beijar Harry – ou qualquer outro, dá no mesmo – na frente de centenas de pessoas. Não apenas centenas de pessoas, mas centenas de pessoas que eu _conheço_! As possibilidades de isso ser um desastre eram infinitas. E se ele desse risada? E se eu tivesse mau hálito? (Suspirei na minha mão e chequei meus bolsos atrás de um chiclete.) E se ele tivesse mau hálito? E se ele ficasse completamente revoltado porque eu beijo mal? Será que eu beijo mal? Eu não tenho idéia; não é como se eu tivesse muita prática.

Eu fiquei sentada lá roendo as unhas e o tempo passou devagar até o começo do jogo. Lilá e Parvati me encararam quando elas se sentaram na primeira fila. Eu mostrei a língua pra elas quando elas viraram as costas pra mim.Infantil, eu sei.

"Hey Hermione! Venha se sentar com a gente, tem bastante lugar!" Colin Creevey me chamou.

"Não obrigada, eu posso ver muito bem daqui!"

Colin sorriu maliciosamente e deu de ombros. Ele se sentou do lado de Lilá. Eu me perguntei o que ele estava aprontando? Ele estava conversando com o Rony mais cedo…

De repente, eu ouvi Madame Hooch apitar e 15 pessoas voarem pelo ar. Eu realmente reclamo muito do Quabribol e se eu nunca assistisse mais nenhum jogo eu morreria feliz. Mas quando o jogo começa e as pessoas que você conhece e com as quaisse importa estão jogando, você não pode fazer nada a não ser prestar atenção nele. Hoje não era diferente. Eu fiquei ofegando quando Harry mergulhou por alguns minutos durante a partida, gemendo quando Gina quase foi jogada pra fora da vassoura por causa de um balaço, exclamando quando Malfoy perseguiu Harry enquanto eles voavam atrás do pomo pela terceira vez; batendo palmas e gritando quando a Grifnória fazia gols.

Rony não estava jogando bem. Ele estava _brilhante_. Eu nunca o tinha visto tão focado e motivado. Se ele pusesse metade daquele esforço nas lições da escola ele iria se formar com notas bem mais altas do que as que ele terá daqui a alguns dias. Ele quase fez com que a minha previsão se tornasse verdade, até a hora em que ele deixou entrar um gol depois de duas horas de jogo. Essa falha me animou; eu acreditava que agora a Sonserina teria a vantagem e começaria a aumentar o placar aos montes. Isso foi até que eu vi Harry se dirigindo diretamente para o lugar onde eu estava sentada. Parecia que estava voando na minha direção. Eu ofeguei e todo mundo prendeu a respiração, certos de que não havia possibilidade de ele parar em tempo. Nós estávamos certos, ele não parou, mas se virou em direção à minha direita e começou a voar ainda mais rápido, perseguindo o pomo. Eu não sei como ele não caiu da vassoura. As leis da física dizem que ele devia ter caído, tenho certeza. A próxima coisa que eu me lembro é de ve-lo com sua mão levantada no ar, prendendo o pomo. Os espectadores explodiram em aplausos. Eu me juntei a eles.

Nós vencemos!

"Nós vencemos," foi o meu primeiro pensamento. De repente, eu percebi o que isso significava e minhas mãos imediatamente começaram a se encharcar de suor. Como se fosse em câmera lenta, eu olhei pra minha esquerda, em direção aos gols da Grifnória e vi Rony voando em minha direção; um sorriso maroto em seu rosto. Ele apontou pra mim e pra primeira fileira de bancos, onde ele estava flutuando no ar. Eu devia estar com uma tal expressão no rosto porque por um breve momento, o sorriso de Rony falhou e quase morreu. Então Harry voou para perto dele e ele parecia recobrar sua exuberância. Enquanto eu caminhava, ficava olhando de Rony para Harry, esperando que algum deles dissesse "Não importa, foi tudo uma brincadeira."

Eles não disseram.

Eu parei na frente do Harry e ele disse, "Vamos acabar logo com isso."

Para os homens que estão lendo isso, eu vou contar um segredo… Nunca comece um beijo com "Vamos acabar logo com isso."

Enquanto eu me inclinava para beija-lo meu único pensamento foi "Eu vou mostrar pra ele o que é 'acabar logo com isso'. "

Depois tudo se tornou um borrão.

Lembra que mais cedo eu te contei que meu estômago não dá aquelesalto típico, meu coração não acelera e eu não perco a sequência dos meus pensamentos perto do Harry? Adivinha? Todas essas coisas aconteceram simultaneamente, no segundo em que os lábios dele tocaram os meus. Toda linha básica e típica de um romance se tornou verdade.

Meus joelhos enfraqueceram.

Meu coração acelerou.

Eu não tive nem sequer um pensamento coerente.

O mundo parou.

Todo o barulho se tornou um nada.

Nós éramos as únicas pessoas do mundo naquela hora.

Eu não sei quem foi, mas um de nós gemeu de prazer e a próxima coisa que eu soube foi que a língua de Harry estava na minha boca. Ou era a minha na boca dele? Quem sabe? Quem se importa? Eu senti que ele me puxou para mais perto da barra da arquibancada. Segurando a barra com uma mão, eu forcei a cabeça dele com a outra para continuar o contato, beijando-o com mais força do que eu pensei ser capaz. Eu não sei se ele soltou o pomo ou o cabo da sua vassoura, mas do nada a mão dele estava no meu cabelo e ele estava me beijando como eu nunca havia sido beijada antes. Eu tinha um pensamento repetindo na minha mente, _por favor, não deixe isso acabar_.

Mesmo com tudo aquilo acontecendo, tudo o que precisou foi de um click de uma câmera e um flash para que para que voltassem a multidão, o barulho e os meus sentidos momentaneamente roubados. Eu me afastei de Harry e vi minha surpresa atordoante com o que havia acontecido refletida no rosto dele. Eu ainda estava em êxtase, pensando no beijo, quando ouvi alguém de muito longe dizer, "Guarde essa idéia."

Harry sorriu e levantou uma das sombrancelhas. "Tudo bem."

_Fui eu que disse isso???_

Eu observei enquanto Harry voava em direção ao chão e desmontava sua vassoura entre abraços e tapas nas costas dizendo parabéns de seus colegas de time. Rony pousou ao seu lado, entre risos e sorrisos. Rony disse alguma coisa e olhou para mim com um aceno. Até mesmo com cinquenta pés de distância eu vi Harry corar. Ele olhou pra mim e rapidamente olhou pra longe quando percebeu que eu estava com um olhar fixo nele e com o que eu tenho certeza que era uma expressão um tanto idiota na cara.

Eu me virei para sair e corri em direção à Lilá e Parvati, que aparentemente estavam chocadas demais para falar. Isso era um começo.

Eu sorri, me abanando com a mão de modo dramático, "Não é a toa que você tem uma queda pelo Harry."

------------------------------------

Rondas noturnas. De novo. Apenas mais três dias.

Eu permaneci de pé fora do armário de vassouras imaginando a cena do lado oposto. Eu encostei minha orelha na porta… escutando. Eu suspirei e decidi voltar mais tarde, esperando que eles tivessem terminado, e o mais importante, _ido embora_ quando eu voltasse.

Eu caminhava no resto das minhas rondas bem devagar, dando bastante tempo a Millicent e Goyle para terminarem o que quer que eles estivessem fazendo lá dentro. Eu prometi a mim mesma que nunca chegará o dia no qual eu vou achar um armário de vassouras à altura de um romance.

Eu não demorei muito para focar a minha mente num assunto muito mais tentador… Harry. Depois do jogo eu evitei o Salão Comunal da Grifnória, sabendo que a comemoração estaria à todo vapor. Eu ainda não estava pronta pra encarar meus colegas de casa. Eu precisava de algum tempo sozinha para pensar e me preparar para a inevitável gozação com a qual eu estava destinada. Então, eu me refugiei na Biblioteca.

Pela primeira vez na minha vida eu não conseguia achar nada pra fazer. Talvez isso não tenho sido muito preciso. O que eu encontrava pra fazer não era interessante o bastante para manter a minha atenção. Eu continuava me lembrando do beijo. Eu não conseguia tira-lo da minha cabeça. Tentando desesperadamente me livrar da minha personalidade "Hermione Cabeça-Dura", eu voltei para a Torre da Grifnória.

Eu mal tinha colocado um pé através do buraco do porta-retrato quando eu vi Harry se levantando de uma cadeira perto do fogo, vindo me encontrar com um sorriso tímido no rosto. Eu senti minhas bochechas esquentarem na hora e eu soube sem dúvida alguma que estava corando.

"Oi," ele disse suave. "Por onde você andou? Eu estava te esperando."

"Estava na biblioteca… me escondendo."

"Por quê?"

Alguns começaram a cantar "Har-ry, Har-ry, Har-ry" assim que nos viram perto do buraco do retrato. Logo o aposento inteiro estava agitando. Harry lhes mandou um olhar frio, pegou a minha mão e me levou em direção ao buraco do retrato.

"Esse é o porquê."

"Desculpa por isso," ele disse, envergonhado. Ele continuou a segurar a minha mão e olhou pra mim com aqueles maravilhosos olhos verdes. "Vamos começar de novo, ta bom?"

"Ta," eu disse indiferente.

"Oi," ele disse com um sorriso bobo. "Eu estava te esperando."

Eu sorri e olhei para nossas mãos que ainda estavam entrelaçadas. "Você não acha isso um tanto esquisito?"

"Diferente talvez, não esquisito." Eu assenti com a cabeça e olhei de volta para ele, completamente sem saber o que dizer.

Ele limpou a garganta e olhou para baixo. "Hermione, eu preciso te perguntar uma coisa. Tudo aquilo hoje foi uma encenação? Você estava dando um show para que o Rony não pensasse que você estava com vergonha?"

Eu estiquei a minha outra mão e levantei o queixo dele, então eu estava olhando nos seus olhos de novo. "Pareceu uma encenação pra você?"

Ele soltou um suspiro de alívio e sorriu. "Não."

Eu devolvi o sorriso. "Agora eu tenho uma pergunta pra você."

"Qual?"

"Por que você disse 'vamos acabar logo com isso'?"

Harry, parecendo um tanto desconfortável, disse, "Eu podia dizer que você não queria fazer isso só pelo seu olhar. Eu também não queria te beijar pela primeira vez na frente da escola inteira. Eu só queria acabar logo com isso, daí você não ficaria com tanta vergonha."

"Eu acho que o plano falhou miseravelmente, não é?" Eu disse dando uma risadinha. (Eu sei! Você pode acreditar que eu dei uma risadinha?)

Harry me puxou pra mais perto. "Desculpa por ter te deixado com vergonha."

"Eu estava falando sobre o tempo que durou o beijo. Eu gostei demais dele pra ficar com vergonha. Mas não diga isso ao Rony. Já ta muito bom que ele saiba que foi a pior experiência da minha vida."

"Seu segredo está a salvo comigo," Harry sussurrou.

"Aliás, por quanto tempo durou o beijo?" Eu perguntei docemente, cada vez mais distraída por causa dos lábios dele.

"Não foi longo obastante."

Ele estava se inclinando pra me beijar quando nós ouvimos a Mulher Gorda dizer, "Arranjem um quarto, vocês dois!"

Não preciso dizer, isso quebrou o clima. Prometendo encontra-lo assim que eu terminasse, eu saí pra começar minhas rondas noturnas.

Isso foi há duas horas atrás e eu estava pronta pra terminar o que a Mulher Gorda interrompeu de modo tão rude. Sobrando apenas Millicent e Goyle pra repreender, eu voltei até o armário de vassouras deles e abri a porta de uma vez. Pro meu alívio estava vazio. Eu sorri, antecipando a hora de ver Harry de novo, e comecei a fechar a porta.

De repente, eu fui empurrada pra dentro do armário por uma força invisível e a porta foi trancada. Completamente pega de surpresa, eu tentei alcançar a minha varinha. Nesse momento, umas vinte ou trinta velas se acenderam revelando Harry, parado bem na minha frente, segurando sua capa de invisibilidade. Eu entendi na hora o porquê da decoração do armário de vassouras.

"Oi," ele disse suave, se aproximando de mim.

Involuntariamente, minha respiração ficou presa na garganta quando ele me envolveu com seus braços.

"Oi. O que está fazendo aqui?"

"Cansei de guardar aquela idéia," ele sussurrou. Ele entrelaçou seus dedos no meu cabelo e puxou meu rosto pra perto do dele, cobrindo sua boa com a minha.

Aposto que você quer saber o que aconteceu depois, não é?

Eu sinto muito te desapontar, mas há algumas lembranças que é melhor guardar consigo mesmo.

------------------------------------

**Nota da Tradutora: **

E aí, gente, gostaram? Façam feliz uma tradutora estressada com as provas e mandem reviews, ok? : )

Beijos e até!

Silvinha Potter


End file.
